


coordinate

by dangdude



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader wants to be a coordinator, Starts in Sinnoh ends in Alola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangdude/pseuds/dangdude
Summary: "Are you going to take my hand and let me help you up or are you going to continue gawking at me?"-In which you, the reader, reunite with your childhood friend (and crush) in Alola during your trip there for a competition. The thing is, he doesn't really remember you, so you don't really feel as much satisfaction as you should when you bring up the fact that you're really close to earning the title of "World's Best Coordinator". It's been 9 years though, and you're in an entirely new region as just about an entirely new person, so can you really blame him?might not finish this but we'll see lmao





	coordinate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fanfictions all that often, but when I do, I never finish them. Let's cross our fingers for this one, yeah?
> 
> Also, Reader basically goes through the events of Platinum while also balancing their training to be a coordinator on the side, so I hope you enjoy the small cameos characters from the DPPT series will be making!  
> And as is always said, feedback is appreciated! I don't write nearly as much as I used to, so I'm more than likely a little rusty, haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

     _"Are you going to take my hand and let me help you up or are you going to continue gawking at me?"  
  
    _ -  
  
    On a snowy day in Jubilife City, two young children clashed heads, literally and figuratively. One of the children happened to be you. Small and tender of the heart, at the time only wanting to make friends with whatever other children dared to venture out of their homes and brave the cold to play.   
  
    Then, there was the child you had bumped heads with, definitely from a well off family, but humble in a shy, reluctant way if the way he apologized softly and held out his hand for you to take was anything to go by.   
  
    Deciding to push aside your pride at his statement that caused your instinct of headbutting anything that threatened you, you put your small hand in the young boy's and let him pull you up, thanking him quietly on your way up. After brushing off snow from your shorts (it's freezing outside but your young, stubborn self insisted to your mother that you would be fine going out in only shorts, a parka, and some boots,  _thank you very much_ ) it was your turn to hold out your hand for the flushed boy in front of you to take.  
  
    ...He didn't take your hand, instead choosing to glance incredulously at you from head to toe, from your eyes to your hand and back to your eyes to begin  the cycle all over again. Huffing, you reached out and grabbed his hand, ignoring his flustered protests and feeble attempts to take his hand back. Mustering up the biggest smile you could despite the exasperation you felt at him, you introduced yourself, telling the blonde boy your name and that you  _were 10 years old and from Snowpoint City, so I'm used to the cold and really strong, so don't even think about asking why I'm not wearing a scarf or mittens or any of that crap!  
  
    _ Glancing from side to side, the boy nodded and followed your lead, introducing himself as  _Gladion_ _Iridaceae, but just Gladion is fine since you probably don't know how to pronounce it_ (you didn't at the time but asked your mother for the pronunciation once you were back home). He also went on to explain that he  _was going to turn 8 years old next month, and already finished with training school, so if you ever need someone to hang out with I might be able to play with you and maybe if you want we can be friends but only maybe_ (the last bit he said with a face redder than before, how cute).   
  
    You opened your mouth to reply, something among the lines of "I'd love to be your friend!" or "You're really smart for your age to be done with training school!" but were instead interrupted by the sound of crunching and light panting. Leaning to the side to look behind Gladion, you made eye contact with a pair of large, soft lime green eyes, of which you took careful note to realize that they were very near the chartreuse green shade of Gladion's eyes.   
  
    At making eye contact, the little blond girl threw herself into Gladion's back, arms wrapping tightly around him in a way to hide away from your curious eyes. Then, a muffled sounds came from the girl, triggering Gladion into patting the arms of this young not-yet friend, asking her to  _please let go and say that again, but clearly this time.  
  
    _ At this, the young girl unattached herself from your new friend, avoiding all eye contact with you and beginning to fiddle with her Piplup mittens. She glanced to and fro Gladion and the snow covered ground for a minute before speaking.  
  
    "M-mommy wants us to come home already because she said daddy was getting worried and wanted us to help him unpack our stuff a little more..." The entire time she spoke, her head was tilted slightly to the ground, pale blond locks falling around her face like a shield. Her shy attitude made you want to befriend her, made you want to protect her from all things bad, like those Galactic losers you had fought just the other day with your old pal Lucas.   
  
    Gladion glanced up at you, brows furrowing as he thought of what Lillie could've possibly said to have gotten your expression twisted into one of disdain. Hearing a whimper from his side, he called your name, the beginnings of a glare beginning to show on his face. When you looked at him, your expression cleared up into a neutral one, a small smiling pulling at the ends of your mouth as you hummed in response to Gladion's call. Gesturing between you and the young girl beside him, he introduced her to you as  _Lillie, my younger sister. She's five right now, and her birthday is next week,_ adding on a little nudge to Lillie and a  _go on, say hello_  under his breath.   
  
    Lillie heeded to his words and wobbled forward, looking up at you with a red nose and eyes close to tearing up. Panicking a small amount, you decided to send a small smile her way and a quiet hello for support. Thankfully, that did seem to help, as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes afterwards, sending you the cutest smile in return to your own.   
  
    "He-hello, I'm Lillie, what's y-your name?" Spoken like a champ, her smile became a tad bit shier but wider when you told her your own name, crouching in an attempt to make yourself seem not as dangerous as a 10-year-old could apparently be. Lillie looked up at Gladion after you told her your name, walking backwards and leaning up to hold his hand, beginning to tug him a bit towards the direction that she came from.   
  
    "I... I have to go now, but we can meet up here tomorrow if you want to hang out some more. Um... bye, I guess." With a flustered face once more, Gladion tightened his grip on Lillie's hand and nodded his head to you, swiftly turning around and beginning to walk home, a small smile adorning his face at your calls of  _I'll totally see you tomorrow Gladion! Bye! Oh, and bye Lillie!_  
  
    A few days after this encounter, it was with a determined face that Gladion called you his friend and invited you over to his house to celebrate Lillie's birthday, said girl nodding along excitedly, eyes gleaming with joy.   
  
    And, well, who were you to say no to such cute faces?  
  
    It was also at the party that Gladion apologized to you for his comment of  _you can't be the best coordinator in the world if you dress like_ that  _everyday!_  that caused you to headbutt him in the first place when you were trying to introduce yourself with small talk.  
  
    Your friendship only grew stronger after that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was made off of a headcanon that i found in my phone notes from two years ago about the likelihood of Gladion being from Sinnoh since 3/5 of his team were introduced in gen 4  
> i wanted to make some badly written cute childhood friend gladion drabbles but made this in the end instead haha  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
